Become one, Sealand?
by OfficialBJ
Summary: Sealand visits Latvia at Russia's house. Little does he know another resident is plotting against him . . .


Latvia scurried over to the door, hurrying to answer it before the doorbell could disturb Russia.  
"Hey Latvia." Sealand greeted, walking in as soon as the door opened.  
Latvia grabbed the young nation's shoulder, his hand shaking slightly.  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"Mr Sweden and Mr Finland are at France's house for a UN meeting, so I thought I'd come over to see you."  
"Are you insane! If Master Russia finds out you're here," Latvia shuddered at the thought. "Let's just say Master Russia can be very scary at times."  
"I've heard all the horror stories about Mister Russia, but hey - if he can scare that bastard England, then he sounds awesome to me!"  
"Sealand." Latvia started, wrapping his arms around the small nation protectively.  
"Hey, what's that over there?!" Sealand exclaimed, half-skipping and half-running down the hallway.  
"Sealand!" Latvia exclaimed, chasing after him.

Estonia watched this scene unfold from the hole in the wall of his, Latvia's and Lithuania's shared room. They often used the hole when they would hear something coming - especially if it was accompanied by a 'kolkolkolkolkolkolkol'.  
'How dare he.' Estonia thought, clenching his fist, punching the wall angrily then holding in in pain. 'How dare that little runt that dares to call himself a country steal Latvia from me.'  
Estonia loved Latvia. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but he loved him with all his being. He had left Latvia a Valentine's card by the bed once, but Lithuania accidentally poured hot chocolate on it and it was ruined. But now that runt Sealand has come along and it seems Latvia's paying him more attention in that short conversation than he did to Estonia in an entire year. Estonia knew he had to do something about that annoying micronation, and he knew the perfect way to do it. First, he had to find Belarus.

"Sealand!" Latvia called for what felt like the 500th time that day.  
"Lighten up Latvia!" Sealand replied, perched cross-legged on the kitchen counter.  
"I just want to keep you safe! If Master Russia finds out you're here there's no telling what he could do!"  
"He wouldn't hit a young nation! Especially not me, the awesome Sealand!"  
"Have you not seen all these scars?! Master Russia caused most of them! He can get VERY violent."  
"What's in here?" Sealand asked, easily distracted.  
Sealand hopped down from the counter and skipped over to a door.  
"SEALAND STOP!"  
The small blonde-haired boy turned and looked at Latvia in confusion.  
"That's where Master Russia keeps his vodka. If even one bottle goes missing, he becomes very angry. Now please, I need to find Lithuania to speak to him. Stay in the living room and don't move."

Estonia carefully approached Belarus' door. Even the door itself seemed to glow eerily - Belarus must be in a bad mood. He knocked lightly and shortly after a feminine figure appeared in the doorway, surrounded by a dark black-purple silhouette.  
"What do you want?"  
Even her voice sent shivers down his spine.  
"I-it's about Master Russia."  
Belarus seemed to pay a slight bit more of attention, so Esto continued.  
"You see, there's a new nation and I think Russia's considering a bond with it - a marriage bond."  
Belarus' silhouette seemed to grow and pulsate. Marriage was always a sensitive subject with Belarus, especially if it involved Russia.  
"And when was this 'bond' to take place?"  
"I overheard Master Russia talk about it being in about 5-10 minutes. When he comes downstairs you'll know it's about to take place."  
Estonia shivered nervously under the gaze of Belarus.  
"You are dismissed."  
"Th-thank you Miss Belarus." Estonia said as he sprinted as far away from that dreaded door as he could. He passed Ukraine's door but decided not to involve her in the plan. If he did she'd probably just cry and run away. He approached the next stage of his plan - the kitchen.

His plan was to go to Russia's vodka cupboard and break a bottle, blaming it on Sealand. He opened the cupboard and was about to reach for a bottle when he felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt. It was Sealand.  
"Are you Mister Russia?" He asked.  
Estonia stepped back in fright, scared he'd been caught in his plan, knocking into a shelf. One of the bottles tipped over, creating a domino effect as each bottle eventually knocked over and fell to the floor. Naturally everyone in the room flocked to the scene. Then the voice that Estonia dreaded more than Belarus spoke up.  
"What happened to my vodka?" Russia asked in his calm, yet terrifying, voice.  
"I-I was going to make you an ice cold glass of vodka, when he came up from behind me and scared me." Estonia explained, pointing towards Sealand.  
Russia crouched down to Sealand's height, and stared at him.  
"And who is this?"  
"I am Sealand." He announced. "I am the awesome Sealand who will one day become larger than all of you!"  
"Hmm. Become one, da?"  
"NO!" Latvia screamed, stepping in front of Sealand. "He's only young! He's reckless and has no understanding of any type of politics or anything!"  
'No no no!' Estonia thought. 'This wasn't part of the plan! Latvia was meant to stay to the side! Now Russia would probably harm Latvia as well!'  
He looked round, and saw one vodka bottle still intact. Quickly, he grabbed it.  
"R-russia?"  
All eyes in the room turned in Estonia's direction as he smashed the bottle against the kitchen counter. There was silence at first, then it started.  
"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."  
It didn't take a genius who knew where the sound was coming from. Estonia saw a glimpse of a long faucet pipe appear in Russia's hand.  
"RUN!" He yelled at Latvia and Sealand as Russia lunged for him.

Estonia watched in horror as Russia lunged for his friend, and heard Sealand scream in terror.  
"This way!" He heard a voice say.  
He turned to see Ukraine beckoning towards an open door.  
"Sealand, let's go." He said, grabbing Sealand's hand and running.  
They ran for at least a mile downhill before Latvia stopped and sat down, panting.  
"Latvia! Come on we need to run!"  
"I'm tired of always running."  
"But if we don't Mister Russia will get us like he did with your friend!"  
"He'd find us anyway. There's nowhere to hide. I just want to spend my last few moments here watching this sunset."  
Sealand started to protest, but gave up, laying beside you, still holding Latvia's hand.  
"So what are you meant to do when death is so close?" Sealand whispered, fear in his voice.  
"I don't actually know. Master Russia used to have a friend called Prussia. He eventually disappeared one day and nobody knows how he felt then."  
"Latvia?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm scared." Sealand cried about, turning over onto Latvia's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.  
A distant 'kolkolkol' could be heard, getting closer and closer.  
"Sealand?"  
Sealand looked up at Latvia.  
"I don't want your final moments to be scared."  
Latvia connected his lips to Sealand's. The younger nation stopped crying and smiled slightly.  
"Brother, wait!" Ukraine called.  
The 'kolkolkol' that had reached Latvia and Sealand by now stopped.  
"I found these by the front door."  
"A basket of sunflowers?"  
Sealand broke the kiss as he and Latvia looked up.  
"Those are mine. I passed a field of them on my way here so I picked some. I didn't want to make a mess inside your house so I left them outside." Sealand explained.  
All of Russia's anger disappeared instantly as he picked one flower out of the basket and inhaled, intoxicated by the sweet scent.  
"You're nice Sealand. I like you. If you ever change your mind about becoming one, contact me."

Estonia slowly regained consciousness on the kitchen floor to find Latvia kneeling beside him.  
"Latvia? B-but Master Russia-"  
"He's forgiven us."  
"Where's Sealand?"  
"Back home where he belongs. Also, I know you planned this."  
"Latvia, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."  
"Shut up you idiot. I know you love me. Well I love you too."


End file.
